They Said I Was Gifted
by CountryGirl-Angel Wings
Summary: Rogue lost a love to a friend even when she gained what she wanted.Remy can't find his place in the world until he finds truth and love.Sophie comes from a family bonded by love not blood.Logan can't seem to realize that lines get blurred bettween friends and family;love and lust.These people haev nothing and everything in common.Can they find out what it is.Romy pairing.
1. A New Change

**Ch 1. A New Change**

I looked in the mirror and pushed my light auburn bangs out of my face. I fixed my huge tee white shirt; that at one time belonged to my older brother Charlie. The smell of bacon frying floated up to my room and my stomach started to rumble.

I smiled and ran down stairs. Pausing at the last step feeling a sharp pain in my hands. I looked down at them and shrugged my shoulders thinking it was from playing the piano so long yesterday or maybe it was from Gymnastics. It has been a long time since I've been doing it and I just started back at Gymnastics several weeks ago.

I shook my head and continued to the large kitchen. Where my mom was frying bacon and scrambling eggs. She was humming to an old country song that was playing on the radio.

"Morning Mama."I said looking at my beautiful mom. Her hair was curly and unmanageable the color was dark brown and had maybe one or two graying strands but it only made her look even more pretty. Even her laugh lines made her look extravagant.

"Moring Sophie; how did you sleep?"My mom asked taking her big brown eyes off of the frying pan for only a moment.

"Good, are the boys still in bed?" I asked wondering where all of my brothers and my dad were.

"Yep; Sarah had a rough night and it was your dads' turn with her." She said slyly. I laughed and smiled. Sarah was my Mamas' and Daddy's' miracle baby.

Mama was told when she and my Daddy had been married for three years that it was highly unlikely that she would ever have a child that was when they adopted Charlie. After a year they adopted Josh and then Jake. When Charlie was six, Josh was five and Jake was four I was brought into the family. A few months after I turned ten my mom and dad decided to adopt the twins Kyle and Luke.

I just turned sixteen and a few months ago and three days later my baby sister Sarah was born.

Our family is big but I wouldn't change it for the world.

My mom and dad have always been firm but fair they've been there for each and every one of us since the days we were adopted.

Mama smiled at me in which I lovingly returned Mama wants to go back to work as a school teacher and was going to until she found out she was having Sarah. My dad is a highly recommended doctor.

I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes. I started to feel the migraine I have had for the last week coming back very quickly.

"Soph… Sophie…Sophia, honey what's the matter?"My Mama asked.

"I just have a migraine."I said through gritted teeth. Mama walked over to me and felt my head and cheeks.

"Go back to bed your burning up, I'll bring your breakfast up in a little while I just want you to rest."My mom ordered. I nodded and began o walk upstairs and then it happened.

My head hurt so bad I feel forward onto my knees crying out; I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks I started to hear loud pops and my Mama screaming from fear. I could feel her fear.

'_Oh my baby…no…no…not my Sophie; I don't want to lose my baby girl.'_

"Sophie, kitten….Please stay with me."I heard my Daddy whisper as I was enveloped into darkness.

**AN: Okay I personally think this was a sucky chapter and I was the one who wrote it. I'm a Romy person sorry if you don't like this pairing but that's what I choose it to be. Sophie is very important to the story that is why I started it out in her POV the story will not be in her POV all the time but for this chapter it was easier to write it in her POV. Please R&R. If you have any ideas then PM me I like constructive criticism and creative thoughts.**

**Angel Wings :)**


	2. The Red Headed Boy

**Ch.2 The Red Headed Boy**

Rogue brushed out her long dark auburn hair with the stark white streaks mixing in with the dark as the brush made its way though her knotted hair.

She sighed looking at her appearance; her skin was porcelain pale and her full lips were slightly chapped, there were dark purple circles under her eyes noting how sleep deprived she was but her body refused to rest.

Rogue got the 'cure' believing it to be the answers to her problems; she thought that if she got the 'cure' she'd feel like less of an outsider; instead she was more of an outsider then she had been before the 'cure'.

Her friends stood by her though but she could tell most were unhappy with her descion. Bobby her baby faced Boston boy friend didn't last three months before Rogue caught him and Kitty together in bed.

Jubilee being the type of person she is cut all ties off with Kitty refusing to even look at her.

In Jubilee's eyes Kitty and Bobby had committed a major crime and would not forgive them until Rogue did. Jubilee understood why Rogue had taken the 'cure' but she still stood by Rogue and the two were still extremely close even when Jubilee decided to go to college to get her degree in nursing.

There was still a place deep inside of Rogue that whished that Kitty and Bobby even Ororo, Jean and Scott understood what Jubilee did.

It was laughable seeing how Kitty and Bobby had the audacity to go behind her back but didn't have the courage to apologize to her face to face.

She knew that Kitty was regretful for the choice she had made; Rogue saw it plastered on her face each time she saw Kitty.

After Rogue found that the 'cure' was a mockery she left the mansion and went out on her own for a little over four months; when Rogue returned a lot had changed; her included.

When she had returned Bobby and Kitty were still together and were engaged but Rogue was happy she had finally gained the control she had been striving for ever since her powers manifested so she couldn't bring herself to truly care.

Rogue was lost in her thoughts when a light knock at her door brought her back to reality.

"It's open." Rogue said giving the person on the other side of the door the okay to enter.

"Hey kid; how have ya been holdin up since you got back?" Logan said in his always gruff voice. The difference was around Rogue it was softer almost as if she was a small kitten and any sudden noise would scare her off. Logan himself had left around the time Rogue had and he had just returned yesterday

"I'm good Logan. You don't have ta worry 'bout me."Rogue said placing a faux smile upon her lips.

Logan could tell she was lying; he was the only one in the mansion who knew when she was lying and when she wasn't; but Logan also new not to push her, when Rogue wanted to talk she would.

"Chuck wants us to visit a family in Lexington, North Carolina he said he couldn't tell what exactly the girls' mutation was but he went into the mothers' mind and saw the girl has a dangerous mutation. At least what he could see of it. Chuck wanted to give the family some time. Said the kids' mutation manifested 'bout a week ago."Logan said.

Rogue looked at Logan with confusion written across her face.

It was odd for Charles to have waited so long to go to a family with a child that had a dangerous mutation; but he must have known something that they didn't.

"I'm not part of the X-Men anymore; why does he want me to come along?" Rogue asked. It was true the only reason Rogue was back was to take over the music class until the mansion got more help. Plus it gave her time to figure out her next move. It wasn't a secret that Rogue had ventured to places like New Orleans, Alabama and Georgia; Rogue had idea why she went to these places but at the time it felt right, plus she didn't feel far away from home like she did in New York.

"When are we leaving?"Rogue asked in a defeated voice.

"In two hours."Logan said. Rogue nodded and Logan left shutting the door behind him.

Rogue sighed she wasn't happy. She wanted the family she used to believe she had...but things were different.

Rogue walked to her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom; she stopped in front of the shower she turned the hot water knob on and watched as the water started to steam she pulled off her dirty clothes and stepped into the hot shower.

Rogue got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off.

She felt different ever since New Orleans. She felt different ever since _him._

It's safe to say that whiskey mixed with a few shots of tequleia seemed like a good idea at the time but when you wake up next to a man you don't know then it becomes a mistake.

Rogue didn't know his name nor did she really care; but it seems like he put her under a spell…. A very hazy spell.

In truth Rogue couldn't be bothered with him; it was only a one night stand nothing more.

Rogue went back to her room covered in a large red towel she then put on her underwear and a white tank top and a pair of boot-cut jeans. She slid on a pair of grey Nike's and a grey jacket over her white tank top.

She then French braided her auburn hair allowing the white to frame her face.

She looked at the clock and realized she only had twenty minutes before they left to go see the new mutant. Rogue decided it was best if she went ahead and went to the blackbird knowing that's where the others would be.

Rogue took her time walking to the elevator wanting to put off the contact with the others as long as she could.

When Rogue arrived everyone was suited up and ready to go; Jean looked at Rogue with hidden disapproval; she never agreed with the choices Rogue made but they were her choices and Rogue couldn't take them back and she wouldn't. Yes, she agreed some of the choices she made weren't responsible but she saw they made her a better person because she realized her mistakes.

Charles looked at her his grey-blue eyes shining with knowledge. He knew that this young woman was done trying to please everyone she was ready to live life for herself but it also seemed she was looking for something; he also knew she would one day find it.

They all got on the Blackbird and got prepared for flight.

"Charles what is the child's power exactly?" Ororo asked her big brown eyes looking at him with criousoity.

"The girls name is Sofia Gomez she is a very powerful telepath as well as telekinesis so far from what I can tell…It was hard to pinpoint what her powers exactly are." Charles said he then added as an afterthought. "She blocked her mind off from mine so I was unable to tell what exactly was going on through her mind at the time… I looked at her history she is a very talented gymnast and swimmer, she is also musically gifted and she is adopted and from what I can tell she is a very intelligent young women."

Rogue thought to herself 'Great just what we need another Jean.'

Personally Rogue thought herself to be lucky because telepaths like perfect little Jeannie and the Professor couldn't read her mind because of all her 'physces' running around in her head so they could pinpoint her direct thoughts.

As the jet took off most of the occupants started to fall into conversations on the new recruit. Rogue was curious about the girl but she was anxious as well not knowing if the girl will accept her mutations and stay away from her like others have done.

Rogue lay her head back against the head of her seat and closed her eyes, she didn't plan on sleeping but she was going to doze.

Hours passed before they reached the airport where they had landed. Rouge opened her emerald eyes and followed the rest of the team off the Blackbird and to several rented cars ready for them to use.

Rogue and Logan took the silver Ford truck while Jean, Scott, Kitty and Bobby took a red Honda; the professor and Ororo took the white Corvette.

The three different cars took route to a large two story Victorian style farm house that was nestled behind a large oak tree that held a wooden swing and behind the house was where endless woods took refuge. Rogue couldn't help but gape at the beautiful house.

Kitty was chatting away with Jean stating that the girl was lucky to have a house that big and how amazing it must be to have a house like that to themselves and not have to share it with anyone else.

Charles rolled up to the door and knocked, the door was soon answered by a little five year old boy with shaggy red hair.

The difference was the little boy wasn't answering the door, he was running out of the house naked as a jay bird while a girl around sixteen ran after him her auburn curls were pulled up in a messy bun and her clothes were soaked with (what Rogue hoped to be) water.

"You little demon come here or I'll tell Mama that you broke her favorite vase, Mama is not in a good mood today and she said if ya don't behave she'll bust you butt." The girl threatened.

The boy ran back into the house, while the girl followed, she was about to close the door when she noticed us.

Her eyes grew wide and her face crinkled in confusion.

"Uhhhh…Hi? I'm Sophie how can I help ya'll?" The girl asked holding the door open with one hand.

"Hello, Sophie I'm Charles Xavier. I'm the head of the Xavier Institute for gifted children like you. May my friends and I come in?"

**So what do you think.**

**Review tell me what you think and of course I own nothing. **


End file.
